


To Tame An Inferno

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA, My hero academi
Genre: Cuteness...eventually, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Some minor angst from Enji, from enemies to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: You’re the new French exchange student at UA highschool. You notice a particularly stone faced and grumpy red head in the back of your class. None other than Enji Todoroki. You’ve set your sights on the stoic flame bearer, but will you succeed in claiming his heart??





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request for Missmagic! Hope you enjoy it. Along with any other Endeavor fan who stumbled upon this.  
> -Your quirk is fire bending. You can control any and all flames. However you cannot create them yourself-

You drummed your fingers on the arm of the seat you were currently in. Gazing out the window of the plane at the clouds below. You were leaving from France to enter the mass competition of becoming a hero in Japan. You had surpassed all of your classes in your previous school and managed to gain a scholarship to Yuuei. The top hero academy in the nation.

Your parents and siblings had hugged you goodbye. Handed you your bags and sent you on your way. Although you were still pretty nervous. What if you had trouble speaking to people? You had only started learning japanese six months ago.

And kanji? What if you mis-read something and went to the wrong class? Or the wrong train station? What if you flunked out of the hero course?

You were yanked from your thoughts as the plane jolted forward. The intercom crackled to life and the captains muffled voice could be heard.

“Thank you for flying with Princeton Airlines. We will be landing in just a few minutes in Tokyo, Japan. The weather is sunny and is currently twenty six degrees Celsius, or seventy nine degrees Fahrenheit. We hope you enjoyed your flight and have a nice day!”

A harsh click resonated as the captain hung up the reciever. The plane tilted forward. The fasten seat belt sign flashing overhead. You pulled your seatbelt taut, gripping it tightly. Biting you lower lip you leaned your head back. 

There was no use in worrying now. You were already here. Might as well make the best of it.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first day at UA. (Hehe, that rhymed) And you meet your classmates. One of which has already caught your eye.

You strode down the hallways of Yuuei. Making your way to classroom 1A. You had surpassed your schools classes where you had been living in Europe. You managed to snag a scholarship and come to Japan to attend the number one hero school in the nation. Although despite knowing that you were one of the best.

You couldn’t help but feel nervous as you opened the incredibly large door. The class chattered away as a tall feline like woman glanced over at you. Piercing brown eyes peering into your soul it seemed.

“Ah, that’s what i was forgetting! Class, meet miss L/n F/n. She’s our new transfer student from France. Come in, come in!”

She ushered you inside closing the door behind you.

“There’s a seat open near Todoroki. Go ahead and sit down. We’re just starting homeroom,” she smiled to reveal fangs. Although you were used to bizarre quirks. Seeing a woman towering over you at six foot seven with large canines was still a little unnerving. You make your way to the back of the classroom where the red headed teen, Todoroki, was and sat down beside him. He cast you a sideways glance but otherwise ignored you. Tigress turned to the board beginning to write.

“Okay students, who’s heard about Yuuei’s sports festival?”

A collective murmer raced through the classroom as your brow furrowed. What the heck was a sports festival?

A girl near the front of the class raised her hand. A broad smile on her face.

“Mrs.Tigress! Can we all enter?! Last year Gran Torino didn’t let me.”

You wondered why any student would be denied access to a school event. Wasn’t Yuuei supposed to be an accepting school?

“Yes, you may all enter. I’m sure Torino was merely being his grumpy self last year,” Tigress mused. Todoroki let out a small scoff from beside you. Leaning back in his chair he crossed his arms over his chest. That drew the attention of another student. One with wild grey hair and fangs similar to Tigress’s.

“Todoroki, kurasaki-san wanting to enter is nothing to scorn at,” the grey haired boy reprimanded. Todoroki’s brow twitched in irritation as he shot back.

“She wasn’t allowed to enter last year because her quirk is weak. She’d have been killed if she entered.”

You looked to where the green haired girl sat to see she had slumped down in her seat. Her expression one of shame and embarrassment.

“That does not give you the right to put her down because of it,” the grey haired boy countered. The two boys growing more angry with eachother by the minute. A hand slammed down on Todoroki’s desk starting the whole class. Tigress hovered inches from the red head’s face. Seething brown eyes boring into him.

“Todoroki, Kan, you both will stay after class for detention.”

The entire class had gone silent. The students staring at their teacher wondering what she might do next. you could see todoroki’s jaw clenching and unclenched. He was thinking about arguing, but in the end thought better of it. The grey haired boy, Kan, remained quiet.

Excepting his punishment with little to no irritation. Once Tigress was certain neither boy was going to argue she returned to the front of the classroom.

“Back to the sports festival. You will ALL be eligible to enter. Including our newest student. Some of the things you might face are the obstacle courses,” she explained as the projecter placed pictures of what looked like a jungle gym on the board. However you couldn’t pay attention. You were all to aware of the hot flames burning to life behind you. Todoroki’s hair had caught fire. And everyone around you seemed to ignore it. Was this what it was going to be like all year round?


	3. Nothing Really Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re getting sick and tired of Enji’s behavior. Somethings about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead. Here’s a crappy update. The next chapter will be better i swear.

The day of the sports festival was approaching fast. It seemed to put everyone on edge. If there had been tension between students before. It was amplified by ten now. You’d learned quickly that Kan, though he looked scary, was actually pretty nice.

He had helped you find your classes plenty of times. Hizashi was excitable and eccentric. And Enji...was a complete jerk. He did nothing but degrade other students. He’d almost hurt quite a few during training sessions too!

You’d quickly learned about his raging temper. He seemed to despise Kan for some reason. From what you could piece together it was a past fight or conflict. However you didn’t ask either boys if that was true or not. You tried to stay on his good side for the most part. 

Sometimes though, he would go out of his way to target you. Always making it clear you didn’t belong here. Scoffing that you’d never amount to anything.

You’d learned to block him out pretty early on.

The bell rang dismissing you to your next classes. You slung your bag over your shoulder heading out the door. Hizashi was already waiting. Bouncing on his tip toes as he scanned the bustling hallway to find you. You waved him down feeling somewhat better after the hard algebra lesson.

He held up his phone showing you the newest playlist he had created for the schools radio as you walked.

“I wanted to get your opinion. Do you think i have enough songs? I wanted to include everyone’s taste so it’s not a themed playlist,” he rambled. You scrolled down the expanse of music. Finding one or two of your favorites mixed in. It made you grin. He really did try to include everyone’s taste.

“I think it’s a good idea. Maybe include some more hard rock. It looks like you only have two songs,” you said gesturing to his screen. His mouth formed i to an ‘O’ as he studied it. He scratched the back of his neck. Expression thoughtful for a second before he lit up with energy once more.

“I’ll go ask Aizawa! He knows more about that music,” he beamed bolting down the hallway. You shook your head trying not to laugh. Hizashi had been irritating the eraser quirked boy non-stop. Attempting to get him to be his friend. Apparently you were one of the only two friends Hizashi had.

Most people couldn’t stand his loud voice or how erratic he was. The poor guy was as sweet as could be. But people never seemed to see that. A shoulder rammed into yours nocking you out of your thoughts. You stumbled back a step giving a startled yelp.

“Hey!”

You glanced up as you caught your balance to see Enji walking past. You gave an irritated huff as you watched him stalk the hallway. What was his problem?! You were trying to be nice! Really, you were.

You had been attempting to be his friend. You hadn’t taken advantage of your fire bending to put his flames out. Or get him in trouble. If anything you had even helped him a few times in training! Yet he kept acting like a jerk to you.

What was this guys problem?! You glared at the small flames dancing about his hair. Oooh, if you wanted to. If you really wanted to.

But you didn’t.

You were training to be a hero. Heroes didn’t antagonize others. At least not in crowded hallways where someone could get hurt. You’d teach him a lesson in training later today. No more Misses.Nice.

You were going to trash this jerk once and for all.


	4. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You decide to show your strength in the training arena. Taking on Enji Todoroki in a one on one fight.’

The gym was abuzz with murmurs as your class huddled around the edge of the mat. Tigress had taken into consideration your requests to fight Enji during training. She wasn’t so certain considering the flaming teen had quite a temper. You were still new, you could get hurt. Strike that, you were going to be hurt.

 

So why did she agree to this? You stood across the mat from Enji. Fists raised in a defensive stance. Enji didn’t even attempt to get into any sort of stance. He stood with his arms over his chest.

 

A sneer adorning his features. Tigress tapped her waist glancing between the two of you. She knew this would end poorly. One of you would walk away with wounds. She was here to teach students to fight fair.

 

Enji would not fight fair which would leave you at a huge disadvantage. From what she knew of you so far, you were a rule follower. However whatever tension was between you had to be settled. Otherwise you’d both wind up fighting outside the classroom. She gave a sigh shaking her head. Sometimes she hated teaching heroics. 

 

“You both know the rules. Knock your opponent out of the ring to win or get them to concede. Make this a fair fight,” she said eyeing Enji. He scoffed at her statement. Tigress took a step back, nodding to you both.

 

Enji was the first to move. Swinging his arm in an arc sending a stream of flames towards you. While you thought you were prepared for his attacks you were wrong. The fire was stronger than you anticipated. The heatwaves boring against your skin.

 

While it didn’t hurt, it was uncomfortable. Making it difficult to concentrate when your eyes were stinging from tears due to the heat. You redirected his flames. Guiding them into the mat where they were smothered out. You had barely done that when Enji was attacking again.

 

He was moving forward at a steady pace. Launching stream after stream at you trying to force you backwards off the mat. Except you were not about to lose to an egotistical jerk like him! You planted your feet moving your hands to draw the flames towards you.

 

A ring of fire formed in front of you as you began to build up the inferno in your grasp. Enji slowed his advance looking at you in confusion. Looks like he didn’t know the full extent of your powers. You stomped your foot onto the floor channeling a portion of the fire through it. It streaked forward shooting upwards into Enji’s face.

 

A startled shout greated you as you broke into a grin. You tossed your hands outwards, the flames grew in size coming back as an inferno instead of a steady stream. Enji covered his face as the blaze washed over him. Realization set in far to late as he tried to see through the heat. You had made yourself a smoke screen to hide yourself.

 

A cowards move in his mind. He lashed out with his arm drawing the flames back in. They vanished as your fist collided with his face nocking him off balance. You grabbed him in a head lock twisting your body. Successfully hip throwing him to the floor.

 

However you didn’t let go, instead you fell with him. You both hit the mat with a resounding ‘thud’. Enji was beyond furious. There was no way he was losing to someone with a quirk as weak as yours! His hair glowed a bright orange as he struggled against your grip.

 

Small flames ignited against his hair and eyebrows. You turned on your side bridging him up and over your body. Successfully flipping him outside the ring. Not by much but he was out. It was no easy task, even though you were close in size he was far heavier than you.

 

But you had won. That was all ghat mattered in that moment. White flames danced about Enji’s head as he propped himself up on his elbows. Fiery blue eyes boring into you. You knew you should probably be scared for your life.

 

Yet you weren’t. Instead you were grinning from ear to ear as you sat up. Tigress applauded as she stepped forward. A small smile tugging at her lips as she helped you up to your feet.

 

“L/n wins!”


End file.
